


Awaited

by byesweetheart (ConstantComment)



Series: Different [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Breath of the Wild References, Crossover, Hylian Hinata, Interspecies Relationship(s), Kissing, M/M, Meeting Again, Mute Hinata, Prince Kageyama Tobio, Romance, Scars, Sign Language, Size Difference, Soft Monster Boyfriends, Zora Kageyama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-04 23:25:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14031141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConstantComment/pseuds/byesweetheart
Summary: The world was different when the hero Shouyou returned to Zora’s Domain—brighter and newer, almost, like a flower that no one believed would survive a harsh winter. Leaves stretching, petals translucent. All across Hyrule the air was delicate, the sunrises poignant, and the rain fell on the curving walkways of the palace where Prince Tobio lived leaving behind a scent of resolution.A hopeful reunion.





	Awaited

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ksotastic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ksotastic/gifts).



> Hi pals! I recently finished up my Follower Ficlet Fest of 2018 celebrating 1,500 followers on Tumblr. This is the first of seven gift fics!
> 
> Ksotastic requested more from my KageHina Breath of The Wild AU (first in this series), where Tobio is a Zora Prince. Her additiona request was something fluffy with + “You smell nice.” This time Tobio and Shouyou's meeting is barely above G-rated, because even monster boyfriends can be soft! <33333

The world was different when the hero Shouyou returned to Zora’s Domain—brighter and newer, almost, like a flower that no one believed would survive a harsh winter. Leaves stretching, petals translucent. All across Hyrule the air was delicate, the sunrises poignant, and the rain fell on the curving walkways of the palace where Prince Tobio lived leaving behind a scent of resolution.

Tobio himself had just returned from a weeklong excursion into the outlying wilds of Lanyaru only to find an energy buzzing about the palace as guards and royal courtiers and townsfolk all whispered of ‘the red warrior’ with curious looks, and with _secretive_ looks, when he ascended the waterfalls to King Kageyama’s throne room and announced the campaign’s success. He stayed for a long talk with his father and the court, but in honesty he wished for nothing more than to abandon ceremony and social demand and sprint to his quarters to _sleep._

He’d thought he would ask more of this ‘red warrior’ in the morning after a long rest, for he couldn’t bear to entertain the thought if he wasn’t truly here, if this warrior wasn’t who he hoped it was, but that was not to be his fate. He stumbled his way to the rooms of the Crown Prince, opulent doors swaying open and pressing a cloud of sweet-fresh air to his face as he trudged to his vanity and sluggishly removed the armor that covered his hide and fins, his jewels and circlet that adorned his crest. He took a luxurious breath and noticed a sharp scent, earthy and familiar but unusual, particular. It made his cheeks heat before he could place it, and memories of softly splashing water and breathy moans and choked laughter flooded his belly as his heart raced. Then, he heard a small noise. In the shimmering reflection of his vanity mirror, he saw a small, dark lump on his bed, and witnessed it move in sync with his slow exhale.

He turned around.

A red-haired Hylian stretched slowly across the bed and the soft linens wrinkled about him like a ripple of water as he let out a sweet sigh, and then… less sweetly rose on his elbows and squinted into the softly lit room.

“Shouyou,” Prince Tobio said.

Shouyou blinked, and then scrambled up out of his heap in shock. He nearly tripped over his wobbly legs as his mouth opened and his hands moved to speak before the rest of him caught up. The result was a jumble of, “You—I—sleep—journey—won,” and not much else intelligible.

Tobio had, sheepishly but stubbornly, taken to learning hand-speech since Shouyou’s departure after defeating Waterblight Ganon all those months ago, after their intimate evening… studying Hylian and Zora anatomy in the baths, after Tobio had watched him depart for Eldin and Goron City where all was fire and ash, and beyond that Hebra and then the wastelands where hope only glimmered like a mirage on the horizon. Tobio hated how much he had thought of Shouyou but could not see him, how much his thoughts had grown into worry, and now hated that he knew exactly how much time had passed since he’d seen the little warrior trip over himself in nerves, in front of him.

He’d spent _much_ time tangling his fingers into hypothetical ‘hellos,’ into little compliments, and imagining how they would dance energetically in smaller, deft hands. But now...

“What are you doing here?” Tobio asked, his princely politeness once again forgotten. What a surprise.

“Back,” Shouyou said with fingers lightly trembling.

“It is done?” Tobio asked. “The Calamity is over?”

Shouyou rolled his shoulders, looked down at the floor and the distance between them, and nodded. “I’m sorry,” he signed after a stretching pause, or at least Tobio caught the edges of it as his fingers fluttered swiftly over the words. “I fell asleep. Waiting.”

“Do—do not worry,” Tobio said, taking him in. He looked divine, even though he looked older, his hair long and bearing several braids, like the Rito, but his skin golden from months likely braving the vast desert surrounding Gerudo Town. He bore scabbing knuckles, he favored his left leg, Tobio could tell, and bore a slow-healing cut that began above his left eyebrow and barely missed his amber eye, slicing into cheekbone below. That was likely not the worst of his injuries, Tobio knew from experience. He was thinner and yet hardier and the locks of his hair that had loosed from his leather ties were mussed deeply, flattened slightly from his long nap in Tobio’s bed.

_In his bed._

“Shouyou,” Tobio said again, and it was then that his feet finally began to move. “Do you need anything? Are you hungry—have you been seen to? If you’ve been neglected, I’ll—” he began when they were but a foot away from one another, and reached out to glance a thumb over the ball of Shouyou’s small sunburnt shoulder.

With a swift shake of his head and a wide smile, Shouyou held his hands out, patting his belly and nodding behind him, where Tobio could see the remains of large platter of food by his bedside.

As Tobio let out a rough chuckle, small-strong hands pressed gently to his stomach, and Tobio looked back to catch Shouyou staring up at him with a look more untranslatable than all the complex words in any sign-language book.

Tobio knelt slowly before him, at a loss. Shouyou’s hands traveled upward over his chest as Tobio lowered before him, and then those clever fingers traced over Tobio’s face. Tobio skimmed Shouyou’s too-thin waist with his palms for a long moment, before he pulled them back toward his own chest.

“I am very glad to see you,” he whispered slowly, fingers tripping through the signs as he spoke.

Shouyou’s eyes went wide—well, _wider_ if it could be believed—and then Tobio’s arms were full of dusty, warm Hylian.

Tobio didn’t think. He couldn’t think when his arms were so full, when all his senses were filled by a singular, fascinating person. He wrapped his arms about Shouyou and stood before kneeling over his rumpled bed, and cradled him as he sank into the sheets. Helpless, he buried his face in red hair and breathed him in.

Shouyou’s own breath was ragged and shivery with unshed tears, but Tobio passed his hands over his hair, his cheeks, without hesitation. He noted everything that was new and changed about this stranger who was no longer strange but precious, and stared longer at the things that were the same: his bright eyes, his wide shoulders and trim waist, his pointy ears, and his contagious smile, his scent.

“Perhaps this is odd and terribly forward, but you smell _very_ good,” he said eventually, knuckling under Shouyou’s eyes before nuzzling into his neck.

It was Shouyou’s turn to chuckle, loud and wild like he hadn’t laughed in a while. “ _Stink,_ ” he clarified with a single, obvious gesture, and Tobio rolled his eyes.

“No, you smell like you’re _here,_ ” he returned, “with me. Like you’ve been with me all along in this bed.”

Shouyou’s brows rose high over his surprised eyes, cheeks reddening.

“Like you never left,” Tobio added, soft, and Shouyou gazed at him for a long moment before he made a strangled, restless noise, and threw his arms around Tobio’s neck until he could press his fingers to the smooth dorsal fin at the back of Tobio’s crest and hold on.

Shouyou pressed his lips to Tobio’s, chapped with dryness but as welcome as a drink of cool water, even if it could not quench his thirst. He imagined he could sip from Shouyou’s lips for a long time before he was sated. A wet tongue prodded at the seam of Tobio’s mouth, and Tobio groaned silently, pulling his slight body against him and gladly surrendering control, knowing that—at least for a long while—Shouyou would not need to leave.

Tobio decided not to ask if Shouyou _wanted_ to. He decided to stay ignorant and selfish in the next few moments, however long they lasted.

When their mouths were raw with kissing, Shouyou rolled to his back and let out a heavy, happy sigh, like this breath had been caught in his chest since he’d left long ago and couldn’t be let out until this very second. At his side, Tobio breathed with him, reveling in their scents coiling together in the air, and smiled when Shouyou turned his head to look at him once more.

" _T-O-B-I-O,_ " he spelled out, and grinned when Tobio’s face reddened. “Can I stay with you for a while?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! <3
> 
> Come say hi on [Tumblr](http://byesweetheart.tumblr.com/) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/byesweetheart_)!


End file.
